Hé Dray, si tu ouvrais les yeux?
by raikov9
Summary: HPDM dans ce sens! postPouddlard , Harry et Dray sont de bons amis, c'est bien, mais bon je connais un beau brun qui fait la gueule! Dernier chapitre!
1. Chapter 1

Base : Harry Potter

Disclamer : Si j'était J.K. Rowling c'est pas un Harry Potter naïf et innocent que j'aurai fait, loin de la, hunhun, donc non, c'est pas à moi…

Pairing : HP/DM ( dans ce sens !!!!! C'est à dire Harry en seme (actif) et Draco en uke(passif !)

* * *

Salut à tous !

C'est ma première fic HP…

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, cela dit je ne sais pas si je ferai une suite, ça dépendra du succès de la fic, non, ce n'est pas une méprisable tentative de manipulation lol, mais j'ai tellement de choses à faire , qu'il faudra que je sois sûr qu'elle plaise pour faire une suite, histoire de ne pas perdre du temps avec une fic que personne ne va lire…

En tout cas gros kiss à tous et bonne lecturexD

* * *

Harry tourna la clé de la porte de son appartement.

Enfin il pouvait souffler.

Depuis quelques semaines ces entraînements de Quidditch se faisait plus rigoureux et fatiguant.

Lentement il déboutonna la longue veste qu'il portait pour l'accrocher au porte-manteau en bois, puis referma la porte d'un coup de pied et se débarrassa de son écharpe en laine noire.

Il soupira de bien-être, heureux de retrouver son « chez lui » après une longue absence.

Le grand brun se dirigea aussitôt dans la cuisine, après tout on ne changeait pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes, au vue du frigo bien rempli, Hermione était passé par là sans aucun doute.

Elle s'était proposée pour s'occuper de son appartement en son absence, Harry n'y voyant aucun inconvénient, bien au contraire, lui avait laissé les doubles de chez lui.

Il sortit de la viande du congélateur et commença à la faire frire dans une grande poêle et versa une bonne dose de riz dans de une casserole d'eau bouillante.

Alors qu'il humait l'odeur alléchante que commençait à dégager la viande.

Un poids vint se frotter à sa cheville suivit bien vite d'un long miaulement.

Harry se pencha et attrapa le chaton :

- Salut toi, je t'ai manqué ?

- Maaaaoooow…

Avec un sourire, le Survivant déposa un baiser léger sur le front blanc du petit chaton qui ronronnait déjà sous les attentions de son maître.

- Hermione s'est bien occuper de toi apparemment, murmura t'il en reposant le félin au sol.

Il s'empara du paquet de croquette posé à côté du frigo, et en versa allégrement dans la gamelle sous les miaulement enthousiastes.

DRING DRING !!!!

Harry se redressa, avisant la porte d'entrée il cria :

- Qui c'est ?

- C'est moi, lui répondit une voix presque inaudible.

- Qui ça « moi » ? Questionna le brun, exaspéré.

Un long soupir las se fit entendre, et Harry sut de suite de qui il s'agissait.

- C'est Draco, imbécile!

Son sourire s'étira davantage et il ouvrit la porte.

- Bah, c'est pas trop tôt ! Se plaignit le blond quand le cloison de bois s'ouvrit enfin.

- Arrêtes de te plaindre ça nous changera.

Draco plissa les yeux, les mains sur les hanches et les lèvres pincées.

- Quoi ? Tu vas pas dire que je t'ai vexé là, quand même ?

- Je ne me vexe jamais ! Répondit l'aristocrate du tac o tac, en levant le nez de manière exagéré.

Il s'avança en posant une main sur le torse du brun de manière à ce qu'il s'écarte de son chemin.

Harry souriait toujours, Draco avait bien changé durant la guerre, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Le blond avait entre autres laissé pousser ses cheveux, si bien qu'a présent il lui arrivait au milieu du dos.

Il s'habillait toujours aussi bien mais ça c'était inscrit dans ses gênes !

En parlant de gênes, contrairement à ses parents, Draco n'était pas très grand de taille, en fait il ne faisait qu'un petit mètre soixante-dix du moins officiellement, officieusement il faisait un mètre soixante six et demi, mais comme il le disait si bien, les yeux larmoyant« pas la peine de chipoter pour 3 malheureux centimètres, hein ? »

Mais surtout, SURTOUT…Il était beaucoup plus sociable.

Au point de faire ami-ami avec Ron Weasley c'est dire !

- Tu sors de Sainte Mangouste ? demanda le brun en refermant la porte pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

Effectivement, après la guerre Draco s'était entièrement consacré aux études Médicomagiques.

- Oui enfin, soupira le blond en ôtant son manteau et son écharpe, que Harry s'empressa d'accrocher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose ne va pas là-bas ? Demanda le brun, apercevant le visage tendu de son vis à vis.

- Oh rien d'inhabituel, le docteur Barclay continu à reluquer mon magnifique postérieur, le pire c'est qu'il croit qu'il est discret.

Le brun serra la mâchoire.

Draco passa dans le salon et repris :

- Ca sent bon, tu faisais quoi ?

- Des escalopes à la crème, tu veux manger là ce soir ?

- Hum pourquoi pas, ça me dit rien de manger seul chez moi de toute façon, dit il en plongeant sur le canapé puis il prit la télécommande non loin de là et alluma distraitement la télévision.

Harry le regarda du coin de l'œil, oh oui, il adorait ce Draco, celui même qui quelques années plus tôt avait abandonné tout ces principes et préjugés pour recommencé sa vie !

Un soupir agacé le fit sortir des ces rêves.

Le blond, allongé sur le ventre et la tête dans une main souleva l'autre d'un air impérieux en disant, de manière distinguée :

- Bon, jeune homme, allez donc faire le dîner, de quoi sustenter ma magnifique personne, rajouta t'il en papillonnant des yeux.

Pour réponse le brun lui balança un oreiller dans la tête, ça lui apprendra à dire des conneries !

De retour dans la cuisine, il retourne la viande, touille le riz et rajoute les légumes.

- Alors beau brun, c'est pour quand ton prochain match d'entraînement ?

Le beau brun en question releva la tête pour se rendre compte que Draco était appuyé contre le mur de la cuisine les mains croisées dans le dos.

Il esquissa un sourire et dit :

- Dans une semaine jour pour jour. Pourquoi ? Tu as l'intention d'aller jusqu'à Munich pour supporter notre équipe ?

- Certes, j'irais à Munich, mais certainement pas pour supporter ton équipe ! Assura le blond en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air goguenard.

- Hum pauvre con !

- Hé ! Toi même ! bouda Draco en tirant la langue, oh !! Pisse-partout, je ne t'avais même pas vu ! s'écria t'il alors qu'il prenait le chaton dans ces bras. T'es trop mignon, reprit 'il en levant le chaton à la hauteur de ses yeux gris. Ton maître a pensé à te nourrir j'ESPERE, dit il en faisant les gros yeux au maître du félin qui leva les siens au ciel.

- Oui, j'y est pensé !

- Hum, pour une fois, marmonna le blond à l'oreille de la boule de poil.

- T'es pas très discret, rechigna le brun.

- Bien sur que je suis discret ! Je suis parfait à la base, précisa le blond en levant un index, alors forcément je suis discret, beau, intelligent, charismatique…

- Et petit…

- Drôle, doux, patient, continua le blond feignant de ne rien avoir entendu.

- Et…petit…

- Sensible, magnifique, beau, ah oui ça je l'ai déjà dit, mais bon c'est pas grave, de toute façon je suis beau « puissance 10 » au moins, déterminé, rigoureux…

- Et petit aussi…

- CA VA ON A COMPRIS !!!!Hurla Draco faisait sursauter le chaton.

- Arrêtes de criser…

- Je ne crise PAS, haleta le blond comme s'il avait couru un marathon.

Harry se contenta de le regarder de travers, pas convaincu du tout…

- Bon, va mettre la table…

- …

- S'il te plaît…

Le blond se décolla finalement du plan de travail sur lequel il s'était appuyé et déposa Pin-up au sol, pauvre chaton, avoir un nom pareil ça devait être traumatisant.

L'ex-serpentard poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, et donna un coup d'épaule à son ex-nemésis en allant chercher la vaisselle.

Puis, il partit en direction du salon, non sans un dernier coup d'épaule au cuisinier, c'est qu'il était rancunier l'aristo !

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry arriva à son tour dans la salle, un plateau fumant dans les mains, avisant Draco qui avait mit la table sur la table basse était à présent absorber par une série à l'eau de rose.

Harry secoua la tête, désespéré et déposa le plat.

Toujours ignoré par son voisin blond, il fit claquer ses doigts devant les orbes grises, ce qui fit sursauter le voisin en question.

- Rhooo, Harry ! Tu gâches tout le suspens!

- Y'a pas de suspens dans ce genre de série, y'a rien d'intéressant non plus tu me diras, dit il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Draco fit la moue en marmonnant des choses incompréhensible et commença à manger, sans porter aucune attention à Harry, il était trop décidé à bouder pour ça de toute façon.

Et comme toujours, Harry abandonna la bataille laissant l'apprentis médicomage s'indigner devant la mauvaise foi de « Jean charles » qui niait honteusement avoir fait dix gosses à dix femmes différentes.

- DIX ? Hurla Harry en s'étouffant presque avec la gorgée de vin qu'il avait avalée de travers.

Draco tapota le dos large de l'ex-griffondor.

- Oui, dix…

- Kof kof Putain ! kof Il à pas chômé le mec…

- Il manquerai plus que ça ! Harry t'es vraiment à la ramasse mon pauvre ! Jean charles est le Don Juan de la série.

- N'empêche ! J'imagine même pas le montant des pensions alimentaires, soupira le grand brun en s'intéressant de nouveau à son assiette.

- Pff, t'as vraiment le don de gâcher tout le romantisme !

- Mais non, et puis engrosser des femmes au quatre coin du monde dans le dos des autres, ça n'a rien de romantique.

- Rhoo, mais tais-toi ! Je rate tout par ta faute ! rouspéta l'ex-serpentard.

Puis il se saisit de la télécommande et augmenta le volume, clouant le bec à son hôte qui levait les yeux au ciel.

Une fois le repas finit et accessoirement l'épisode à l'eau de rose aussi, ils débarrassèrent en silence pour se réinstaller quelques minutes plus tard sur le confortable canapé couleur bordeaux, Harry tranquillement appuyé à un accoudoir soupira devant le zappage incessant du blond, puis à bout de patience :

- Draco par pitié, trouve une putain de chaîne et reste-y.

Draco ramena c'est long cheveux en arrière d'un geste gracieux, quelques mèches blonde plus courte de sa frange tombant sensuellement devant son regard ennuyé.

- Mais y'a rien du tout, pff, que des émissions à la mord-moi-l'nœud !

- Tu dis que des conneries, soupira le brun en s 'emparant de la zapette sans douceur aucune. Y'a un film d'horreur sur le cable, j'crois bien !

- HA NAN ! Hurla le blond, faisant sursauter l'autre. Il est hors de question que je regarde un film d'horreur avec toi, PERVERS !

Harry éclata de rire, Draco n'avait décidément pas la fibre courageuse et ce n'était un secret pour personne.

En fait depuis un soir comme celui-ci, ou Harry avait forcé sa pauvre « victime blonde » à regarder l'exorciste.

Le plaisir qu'il avait ressentit à faire sauter le blond au plafond avait été inégalable.

Il avait prit un pied d'enfer à traumatiser la poule mouillé qu'avait toujours été son ex-némésis.

- Bon ok, je met pas le film d'horreur mais c'est moi qui choisi.

- Hum, d'accord, abdiqua le blond en se réinstallant près du brun.

Finalement ils avaient optés pour une émission « à la mord moi l'nœud », comme quoi Draco ne disait pas que des conneries.

Harry, comme toujours depuis que Draco s'invitait chez lui, passa ses bras autour des fines épaules ne manquant pas de caresser la chevelure soyeuse au passage. Alors que le blond posait sa tête sur l'une des épaules musclé de l'autre sorcier.

A chaque fois, cela se passait comme ça, au plus grand désespoir de Harry.

Ils regardait la télé dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Parfois Harry se surprenait à caresser doucement le bras su blond, qui le lui rendait bien.

Et tout ça rester tel quel ! Rien de plus !

Harry avait besoin de sentir l'odeur de Draco, sa peau douce.

L'aristocrate lui avait une fois dit qu'ils se faisait ce genre de papouilles car ils avaient tout deux une carence en tendresse.

Le blond en question remua un peu et dit d'une petite voix :

- Harry, je crois que je vais m'endormir.

- Et bien dort, évites de me baver dessus c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Visiblement, le blond s'était déjà endormi car dans le cas contraire il aurait immédiatement réagit en s'indignant pour atteinte à la dignité humaine.

Il l'appela quelques minutes plus tard pour s'assurer qu'il s'était bien endormi.

Alors tout doucement, Harry laissa une de ces larges mains se perdre dans la chevelure dorée.

Les effilant avec tendresse, le contact doux étant plus qu'agréable.

Une savoureuse odeur de vanille s'échappait des longues mèches, Draco aimait beaucoup la vanille, il s'était d'ailleurs un diffuseur de parfum à la vanille pour chez lui, qu'il avait posé sur l'une des étagères de son salon.

Il en était fier, parce que chaque heure le petit appareil s'enclenchait, diffusant une bonne odeur vanillé. Un truc normal pour Harry qui avait toujours vécu chez des moldus mais quelque chose d'innovent pour Draco.

Le choc des cultures.

Harry esquissa un sourire et embrassa le front pâle.

L'endormi poussa un soupir de bien-être.

* * *

_A suivre…peut-être…_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plut!!!! Kissss 


	2. Chapter 2

**Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews (le RAR est a la fin) j'ai donc décidé de continué la fic!!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**kiss **

* * *

**  
**

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux soudainement, pour les refermer aussitôt.

Les rayons du soleil perçaient ses fenêtres, le narguant presque.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite pour s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce et se rendit compte au bout de quelques secondes qu'il s'était endormi sur le canapé la veille.

Draco n'était plus là, mais visiblement il n'était pas partit bien loin à l'écoute des quelques bruits de vaisselles qui s'échappaient de la cuisine.

Le grand brun jeta un œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur d'en face.

9H37.

De plus on était samedi, s'était donc normal que le blond ne travaille pas.

Harry s'étira paresseusement, réveillant peu à peu ses muscles puis se frotta vigoureusement le visage.

Il daigna enfin se lever quelques secondes plus tard, après tout le chant plus qu'approximatif du blond ne l'aidant pas vraiment à se rendormir.

C'est fou ce que Draco pouvait chanter faux…Mais ça, il n'allait pas lui dire, histoire d'éviter une crise existentielle.

Toutefois l'envie de se plaindre davantage passa bien vite quand un délicieux fumet vint chatouiller ses narines.

Il se surprit à sourire quand un souvenir refit surface.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Draco avait insisté, mais vraiment insisté.

Il a avait à tout prix voulu que se soit Harry qui lui apprenne la recette du gâteau au chocolat !

Oh oui, Potter savait faire le plus succulent des gâteau au chocolat…

Seulement Potter, au bout d'un moment, en avait eu marre de lui faire son gâteau.

Le vilain n'avait pas démordu et était resté sur cette décision, le méchant !

Alors Draco s'en tirant avec panache comme à son habitude, décida de faire son propre gâteau au chocolat, mais n'ayant aucune expérience dans ce domaine, il avait gentiment forcé l'auteur de son soudain coup de cœur pour la cuisine à lui en apprendre les rudiments.

Et c'est comme cela, qu'un beau jour, ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux dans la cuisine de Draco, entourés par les ingrédients soigneusement choisi par ce dernier et les ustensiles sortit de leur placard par Harry.

Une fois tout cela prêt, le blond avait retroussé ses manches d'un air conquérant et attaché ses long cheveux à l'aide d'une pince.

C'était le genre de geste que Harry ne loupait jamais.

Draco était très gracieux, enfin ça, c'était avant qu'il n'utilise le fouet…Quel calvaire !

Là, l'aristocrate n'avait plus rien de gracieux mais vraiment plus rien du tout…

Son visage avait rougit sous l'effort, il haletait comme un bœuf alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de remuer la pâte pour ne pas faire de « foutu grumeaux », et il y arriverait fois de Malfoy, mais bon c'était quand même exténuant.

Alors prit de pitié pour la petite bouille blonde larmoyante et rougissante, le Survivant avait sortit le batteur électrique.

Devant le regard étonné du petit aristocrate, Harry lui avait expliqué la fonction de ce nouvel engin.

Bien loin de le remercier par la suite, le blond avait nettement préféré enguirlandé le brun pour son manque de tact presque légendaire.

Bah oui, il aurait pu lui proposer plus tôt…

- Bon explique moi comment ça marche ! avait ordonné le blond, un poil agacé.

- Tu vois le petit bouton ? Pousse le sur « on » et ça marchera.

- Ok.

Et là…ce fut le drame…

La pâte avait giclée de tout les côtés, envoyant le délice chocolat contre les murs couleur crème alors que Draco hurlait des insanités tenant l'appareil moldu à bout de bras.

Après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, il explosa :

- Potter mais c'est quoi ce…BORDEL ???

Potter, qui s'était réfugié derrière un ancien numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier qui traînait par là observa son vis à vis recouvert de chocolat de la tête aux pieds, encore un peu choqué et tenant l'appareil qui continuait à bourdonner, les deux petits fouet tournoyant inutilement dans l'air.

Partagé entre l'envie de rire et de s'excuser, le brun choisit l'option la plus sage, et tout penaud, dit :

- Eum, je crois que la puissance était au maximum…

- Ah ? Tu crois ? Avait répété la victime, les yeux rétrécit en deux fentes couleurs mercure, puis il reprit :

- C'est bizarre Harry, quelques chose me dit qu'il était assurément en puissance maximum !

Harry murmura un petit « récuro » se faisant aussi petit que sa taille pouvait le lui permettre...

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Il s'était nettement amélioré, par curiosité, par ambition ou plutôt par fierté.

Draco était comme ça.

Le Survivant se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour se rafraîchir un peu et se regarda dans le miroir quelques secondes.

Il avait beaucoup changé en peu de temps, quatre ans en fait.

Déjà à la sortie de Pouddlars il avait déjà bien entamé son développement physique.

Cela avait été très perturbant pour lui, de passer de 1mètre 64 à 1 mètre 85 au bout de deux mois seulement.

A présent il faisait la même taille que son ami de toujours Ron Wesley.

Avec le temps, sa mâchoire s'était faite plus carrée, sa voix plus grave, assurée et sensuelle.

Grâce au quidditch il s'était sculpté un corps d'athlète, ses épaules étaient larges et rassurantes et ses muscles formaient de belles courbes sous sa peau mat.

Bref, c'était devenu un homme délicieusement viril.

Il se retint de rire quand il se souvint du blond qui piaillait tout le temps à ce propos.

Ou alors le fait de lever la tête pour pouvoir lui parler, les yeux dans les yeux.

Le blond en question avait plutôt une allure androgyne, il n'avait pas énormément de muscle.

Mais de toute façon, c'est ce qui convenait le mieux avec son visage fin, naturellement efféminé et ses yeux gris aux longs cils qui radoucissaient son regard.

Il était proportionné comme il le fallait, ses fesses rebondis étaient exquises et Harry n'avait qu'une envie, c 'était de les croquer !

Il adorait particulièrement quand il s'invitait chez son aristocrate. La plupart du temps ce dernier était très peu vêtu.

Ce qui était plutôt étonnant d'ailleurs quand on savait à quel point il était pudique, il ne ressentait pourtant aucune gêne à se balader en petite tenue devant le brun.

Enfin en tenue « légère » serait le qualificatif le plus approprié.

Draco avait la manie de se vêtir d'un simple T-shirt ample avec caleçon (ou boxer), quoique les caleçons qu'il avait lui serraient tous parfaitement le cul.

Harry sortit de ces pensées lubriques quand il sentit son érection se faire plus douloureuse, il regarda derrière lui un peu vivement, frôlant le torticolis , il n'avait pas pensé à refermé la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

Mais il était sauf, la voix du blond, étouffée par la distance, démontrait qu'il était toujours dans la cuisine, et s'était plutôt une bonne chose, vu la note haut perchée que le blond s'époumonait à hurler.

Alors sans plus attendre il referma la porte à double tours pour se faufiler sous une douche glacée.

* * *

Cela faisaient quelques minutes qu'ils avaient commencé leur petit-déjeuné, et Draco s'était tout simplement surpassé. 

Ce dernier soupira de bien-être devant les yeux émerveillés du Survivant, qui la bouche pleine de délicieux pancakes le complimentait copieusement.

- C'est fou ça ! Reprit le brun en avalant sa bouchée, une main tenant le sirop d'érable au dessus de ces pancakes. Tu as vraiment fait de gros progrès et sans magie en plus, franchement tu me bluffes tout les jours.

Draco qui jusque la observait les pancakes de son vis à vis se noyer sous le liquide sucré, grimaça puis releva la tête, fixant les orbes émeraudes.

- Harry, tu vas tomber malade à force de manger tout ça !

L'ex-griffondor le regarda, les yeux rond comme des soucoupes et les sourcils froncés.

- Quoi ? Mais ch'est toi qui me fait toute ch'ette bouffe !

- Nourriture, Harry. Et je parlais de tout le sucre que tu te sens obligé d'ingurgité à chaque repas.

- Oh

- …

- …

- En effet, ce fut une réponse à la hauteur de ton intelligence.

- Nan ! Mais je réfléchissais à un truc c'est tout.

- Oh ? Et à quoi donc ?

- Et bien, je me disais que moi, contrairement à toi mon cher Draco, toute les sucreries que j'ingurgite comme tu le dis si bien, se transforment en muscle grâce à mes entraînements de Quidditch, tandis que toi, tu ne dois pas faire d'excès de peur de prendre un milligramme disgracieux, se moqua le brun d'un air supérieur, zieutant le blond qui ne répondait pas.

A court d'arguments, le blond ramena ses mèches blondes sur une de ses épaules les lissant doucement, calmement mais son pied agité de mouvements vifs et rapides, trahissaient son calme apparent.

Harry sourit à cette constatation, le blond avait horreur qu'on le remette à sa place.

Et irrémédiablement, en frustré sexuel qu'il était, laissa son regard émeraude glisser sur le creux du cou blanc comme neige, il avait l'air si doux.

Sa raison avait beau lui hurler que le blond pouvait relever la tête à tout moment et par conséquent le griller en train de le mater, ses yeux, ses traîtres d'yeux ne pouvait se détacher de ce corps si désirable, qu'il adulait en secret.

Cependant, Draco coupa court à toute réflexion en amenant délicatement sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres tentatrices.

- Eum, lundi tu travailles à la pharmacie nan ? Demanda le brun pour changer de sujet, avant d'avaler une gorgée de son café brûlant.

- Oui, j'ai des horaires de fous en plus, étant donné que John est en arrêt maladie, je vais devoir le remplacer, soupira le blond, enfin, je préfère de loin ça que de rester une semaine de plus avec un vieillard qui passe sont temps à me faire les yeux doux.

Harry fronça les sourcils pour fixer le plus sérieusement du monde son vis a vis.

- Draco, hésita le Survivant, il est comment ? Enfin je veux dire, il te fait clairement du rentre-dedans ou…Il est plus subtil ?

Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, c'était étonnant que Harry prenne un air si grave, en général c'était plutôt lors de sujet de conversation très sérieux, ou qui lui tenait à cœur, qu'il était comme ça.

Draco se radoucit davantage devant l'inquiétude du brun.

- En fait, subtil est un bien grand mot, disons qu'il me montre avec ses sourires et ses œillades que je ne lui suis pas tout à fait indifferent.

- Hum.

Le sang de Harry bouillonnait dans ces veines.

Le blond parlait de tout cela avec une telle légèreté, s'en été presque révoltant.

- Mais passons, J'ai envi de profiter de mon week end Harry, ça te dirait que l'on sorte en boîte ce soir ? Demanda l'apprenti médicomage, très enthousiaste.

- Hum, mouis. Pourquoi pas.

* * *

**A suivre…**

Et oui, dans le prochain chap' c'est une virée dans une boîte de nuit…

Harry aura la possibilité de déployer tout ces talent de séducteur lol

Et la, la fic prendrait un autre tournant…

* * *

**BONUS **

http://img111 . imageshack.us/img111/6818/hpchapitre1ft5 . jpg (enlevez les espaces...)

**Voila donc, une illustration qui représente une scène du premier chapitre, celle ou Draco s'endort sur l'épaule de Sexyman lol**

**(Si l'image ne s'affiche pas, mais que vous voulez la voire, je la mettrai dans mon blog, l'addresse est dans mon profile, mais bon normalement tout devrais marcher correctement, ciao!)  
**

* * *

**HELP : **Mes chers poussins, je suis a la recherche d'une fic et je suis désespérée c'est pour cela que je fais appel a vous…

Alors voilà, c'est un HPDM au temps de Pouddlard :

Donc, si mes souvenirs sont bons, Rogue donne un TP à faire en cour de potion et met Harry et Draco en binôme.

Ils se retrouvent à faire une potion (je crois) et font des bons dans le futur, ou Harry et Dray sortent ensembles, je me souviens aussi qu'il y a une histoire de yaourt (je jure, j'ai posé ma bière !hum…) et que quand ils doivent faire un compte rendu devant toute la classe ils sont prit d'un gros fou rire…

Donc voilà, c'est un peu vague , mais j'espère que cela vous aidera…

Merki d'avance !

Bizousss !!!

* * *

RAR 

**Nadwen : **Hello !

Oui c'est vrai qu'il y a plus de DMhp que de HPdm, personnellement je préfère quand Draco est le passif…

J'espère que cette fic te plaira !

Kiss

**Ludwing :** lol Salut !

Nan, je te laisse pas et je viens te sauver, toi, la yaoiste en manque de yaoi mdrr (faut que j'arrête le café !)

Des cours de russe, arg nan merci lol, je n'est que mon pseudo de russe et puis on m'a dit que c'était vraiment une langue très dure à apprendre alors bon courage !! lol

Bizouxxe !

**Elise :** Merci à toi !

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plait !!

Kiss

**Slydawn :** Merci pour ta review !!

Je croise les doigts pour que ce chap' te plaise toujours autant…

Grosse biz'

**Bliblou :** Shalut !!!

'Tention, je me suis peut-être mal exprimée (s'cuse môa), mais ce n'est pas ma première fic, par contre c'est ma première fic HP xD…

Tu as raison à la base ma fic ne devait pas être longue, en fait elle devait faire que deux chapitres, mais finalement elle sera plus longue, je ne sais pas exactement, je la ferai au feeling comme toute les fics que je fais lol

Kisu !

**Sycca :** lol voici la suite

Bizous !

**Kahinaa : **merci pour ton compliment xD, gros bizoux

**Cora 760 :** merci lol

Je ne sais pas si il y aura de « TRES longues » scène de jalousies lool

Une chose est sûr j'aime quand mes seme sont possessif niahahaha !!!!

Yes Harry à très envie de passé à l'acte mais bon, faut encore qu'il séduise son chéri hein lol

Kiss à toi !

**Polarisn7**

Oui c'est vrai qu'on a l'impression que Harry est plus amoureux que Draco.

Mais bon je pense que c'est du au fait que je me concentre plus sur ces sentiments que sur ceux de Draco…lol

Biiiiiz

**Cyzia :** Salut ! Et bien me revoilou !

J'espère qu'elle t'as plut !!

Kiss

**Didi :** héhé, voilà la suite, kisu.

**Chris52 :** lool merci pour ton compliment !

Donc « voilà la suite » lol, j'espère qu'elle te plait !

Bisous…

**Spicy marmelade : **Ha salut toi !!

Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise aussi !

kiss


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

**Je tenais à vous remercier!!!**

**Grace à votre aide j'ai pu retrouver la fic que je rechaerchais! **

**Kiss!!**

* * *

- Harry, tu es prêt? 

Le brun passa une dernière fois la main dans ses cheveux, les ébourrifant un peu plus, _autant leur donnés un style_, se dit t'il résigné.

Il tira un peu sur le col de sa chemise noir, faisant ressortir un petit côté play-boy italien qu'il s'ignorait.

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

L'assurance qu'il avait gagné avec le temps se refletait désormais, non seulement au travers de ses yeux émeraudes mais aussi dans ces dires, faits et gestes sans pour autant flirter avec l'arrogance.

Ce qui faisait de lui un homme irrésistiblement charmant et aimé, souvent jalousé...Et à raison.

Il sourit à son reflet magique qui lui renvoya un clin d'oeil complice.

- Bon alors tu bouges! S'époumonnait le jeune blond de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain, on va pas y pass...Oh, Harry, Merlin tu es trop beau! Hurla l'exserpentard, quans le brun sortit.

Il plaqua vivement ses mains sur sa bouche, conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire, s'empêchant en vain, de ne pas rougir.

- Merci, murmura le brun un peu gêné, désolé d'avoir accaparré la salle de bain, tu peux y aller maintenant, rajouta ce dernier un peu charmeur.

Draco balbutia nerveusement:

- Oh, euh...Merci!

Et avant qu'il ne ferme derrière lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui balancer une tape sur les fesses.

- HARRY!!??

- Bah quoi? Je peux pas résister, c'est pas de ma faute, dès que je vois ton petit cul c'est un automatisme, se défendit le plus grand les sourcils froncés.

Draco en resta bouche bée néanmoins ses yeux d'aciers scrutèrent longuement ceux de son vis-à-vis, tentant tant bien que mal de discerné la plaisanterie du sérieux.

Mais il n'y trouva rien, dans un soupir il ferma la porte de la salle de bain.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La chaleur embaumait l'immense pièce, laissant une palette d'odeur se mélanger doucement.

Celle de la sueur mélangé à la vapeur de l'alcool qui coulait à flot sans oublier les bruits assourdissants de la musique.

Tout cela contribuait à faire tourner les têtes.

Harry se saisit difficilement des deux chopes que lui tendait Garry, le barman, parmi les déchaînés qui remuaient leur popotins au rhytme de la musique dance.

Il avisa Draco, assis dans un coin, loin des nombreux projecteurs lumineux, les coudes sur la table et le regard abscent.

C'était presque toujours comme ça.

Le blond restait amorphe jusqu'a ce qu'il se décide de rentrer se déhancher sur la piste.

Le Survivant ne put s'empêcher de le reluquer une fois de plus.

Le blond s'était habillé très simplement.

Un pull beige long et très fin, à l'encolure juste assez large pour laissez apparaître ces clavicules diaphanes, porté au-dessus d'un jean moulant et sélavé, une paire de Converse beige aux pieds.

Qui aurait pu penser que ce jeune homme était sorcier et que de surcroît, il y a quelques années encore, était totalement hermétique à tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux moldus.

- Tiens.

Harry s'asseya en face de son ami poussant l'énorme verre.

- Harry, tu sais très bien que je les finis jamais, se plaignit l'aristocrate, tu les prends exprès pour pouvoir me traiter de chochotte après!! Acusa celui-ci, les sourcils fronçés.

- Oh, commence pas à bouder!

Le blond avala une gorgée alcoolisée, ignorant superbement le dernier commentaire de son ami.

Il se leva ensuite et attrappa vivement les mains du brun :

- Tu viens avec moi? Demanda t'il en désignant la piste de danse d'un coup de tête.

- Non, vas-y, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes.

Draco bouda pour la forme.

- C'est pas la peine de me faire tes yeux larmoyant Dray.

- D'accord, tanpis pour toi!

Puis sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talon, la tête haute et un peu véxé quand même.

Harry le regarda s'en aller matant sans vergogne les courbes généreuses que Dame Nature lui avait léguée.

Une fois le blond disparu parmi les fêtards, il reporta son attention sur sa chope de bierre.

Il n'aimait pas trop ce genre d'endroit, être ainsi entouré d'une foule d'étranger soûl pour la plupart et dont le principal objectif était bien souvent de dénicher le coup d'une nuit!

Il releva vivement la tête vers l'attrouppement de pervers et violeurs potentiels cherchant une tête blonde platine, chose difficile quand des projecteurs multicolores ratissaient les danseurs.

Il ne se leva pas pour autant, hors de question de laisser les boissons sans surveillance, on ne sais jamais après tout et puis il se voyait mal cherchait quelqu'un deux chopes quasi pleines de bierres à la main.

°°°°°°°°°

_Pendant ce temps dans les toilettes à la propreté douteuse... _

Draco s'observa dans la glace, _il faut à tout prix le faire craquer! _Pensait t'il sans cesse.

Toute cette mascarade avait trop durée...

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situations qui lui parassait sans issue...

Alors tentant le tout pour le tout il s'attacha un ras-du-cou en cuir avec une boucle en métal, semblable aux colliers pour chiens.

Ses doigts tremblaient et son teints rouge pivoine prouvait bien que ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes de se la jouer provoc'.

Il reluqua ses fesses passant une main dessus, vérifiant ainsi que son jean moulant le mettait bien en valeur.

- Tu veux que je t'aides?

Surpris, Draco sursauta :

- ...Non, merci, dit-il le regard planté dans celui gourmand de l'homme dans son dos, qui lui était visible grace au miroir.

Grand, châtain foncé aux yeux bleus sombres, il aurait pu être séduisant, voir très beau , si la dose d'alcool vraisembablement conséquente qu'il avait ingurgité ne lui donné pas l'air d'un pervers retardé.

L'homme tendit sa main, un sourire niais au visage, ces yeux à demi-clos donnaient l'impressions qu'il allait s'endormir à tout instant.

- William...Enchanté ...

Draco lui serra la main, plus par politesse que par réel envi.

- ...Draco...

- Oh!...C'est original...Ca vient d'ou?

- De mes parents, je dois y aller.

Sans un mot, il s'éloigna en vitesse, rejoignant la foule rassurante de fêtards.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Une préssion sur son bras le tira de ses pensées.

- Comment tu trouves? Demanda le blond au Survivant qui avait toujours le regard rivé sur la table.

Et quand ce dernier regarda enfin le nouvel arrivant il eu d'abord du mal à assimiler ce qu'il voyait mais son instinct prédateur repris bien vite le dessus:

Draco + collier ! collier est égal laisse ; laisse est égal chien ; chien est égal...Draco?

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

Draco était-il du genre soumis au pieu? Au point d'être une vraie petite ch...

Le brun se giffla mentalement, il n'avais pas le droit de penser ça de Draco ou du moins, pas devant lui!

- Tu rêves? S'impatienta celui-ci, un sourire resplandissant aux lèvres.

- Heu...Geuh...je...Non! Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Je sais pas, t'avais l'air ailleurs c'est tout.

Il n'arrivait pas à ravaler son sourrire malgré ses efforts, c'éatit mission impossible.

Son "collier" faisait t'il effet?

Il gloussa dans sa main, trop heureux.

Le brun ne cessait de le regarder, les yeux exhorbités et la bouche entrouverte.

- Tu veux bien venir danser maintenant? Proposa le blond.

Harry s'empressa de boire ce qui lui restait de bierre et attrappa ensuite les bras du blond.

- Ouais...On va danser!

°°°°°°°°°°°

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient sur la piste que déjà, plusieurs regards les scrutaient sans gêne.

Leur danse sensuelle avait de quoi hypnotiser...

Draco, le dos collé au torse du brun, ondulait doucement, les yeux fermés, en confiance tandis que Harry, joueur, le menton posé sur une des épaules frêle, frôlait doucement le contour de l'oreille pâle du bout de son nez faisant frémir son blond.

Il saisit la taille fine de ce dernier et colla ses fesses magnifiquement galbées contre son bas-ventre, toujours lentement, ils bougeait en symbiose au rythme de la musique douce.

Draco posa ses mains sur celles de Harry, toujours postées sur ses hanches et les passa autour de lui, profitant secrètement du fait de lui appartenir...un peu.

Il se frottait plus ardemment au brun.

Alors il se saisit à nouveau de ses mains larges et les firent passées sous son pull, il trésaillit quand elles entrèrent au contact de sa peau.

Harry n'en attendit pas plus et déposa un baiser fiévreux au creu du cou.

Sans même qu'ils s'en aperçoivent leurs lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire victorieux.

Le blond se retourna vivement, sortant Harry de son doux rêve puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour...

- Hé Draco!

Ce dernier se retourna, les sourcils froncés, en proie à la frustration qui laissa place à la surprise.

William se tenait devant lui, charmeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Le châtain plutôt bien éméché attrappa la taille du blond et tenta de l'amener à lui, mais visiblement quelque chose coinçait.

Il leva son regard fatigué vers celui qui serait sans doute sa prochaine conquête.

Il remonta encore plus haut pour se confronter à des prunelles vertes et glaciales.

- Vires!

William resta interdit devant l'homme au regard polair.

La réplique avait été sèche, brutale et ne soufflait aucune réplique, et poutant:

- Pourquoi? Les yeux à demi clos se dirigèrent vers le blond, tu sors avec lui?

- Euh...Peu importe! De toute façon tu ne m'interesse pas! Dit il en resserant les bras d'Harry autour de lui, telle une protection.

William qui n'était pas d'un naturel bagarreur, ni même violent, dit :

- Tu es vraiment beau...Veinard! Ajouta t'il en remontant les yeux vers Harry.

°°°°°°°°°°°

Depuis la petite intervention de William, les deux amis ne s'étaient pas lachés.

Une fois en dehors de la boîte, Draco s'aperçut qu'ils se tenaient la main, les joues empourprées, il tira sur sa main.

Mais ne parvint pas à se détacher du brun qui se retourna, l'air mortellement sérieux.

Puis il prit le visage diaphane en coupe, de ses grandes mains rassurantes.

Les gens continuaient à sortir et rentrer de la boîte.

Et eux ne sa lachaient pas du regard et se rapprochaient.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent timidement, puis plus sauvagement, avec gourmandise et délectation.

Le blond frémissait à chaques secondes, fermement maintenu dans l'étreinte posséssive d'Harry.

Leurs langues se caressèrent avec envie et impatience...

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, les yeux dans les yeux et le sourires dans leurs coeurs...

* * *

A suivre... 

Le prochain chap' sera le dernier...LEMON en vu!!!!

lol

* * *

RAR 

**Nemesis.drake** : Merci beaucoup!

**Zahiria **: Idem! J'espère que ce chapitre te plais!

**Spacy marmelade** : lol Oui ça y est Harry c'est enfin bougé, quoique Draco l'a un peu aidé en se la jouant provoc' !

**Ludwing :** lol Merci pour ton compliment et désolée pour le retard, par contre, dans ta review de "Eum...Un 'tit croissant?", tu m'as parlé d'une histoire que tu aimerais que je dessine (oups j'ai un doute la!) mais je ne vois pas de quelle histoire tu parle! xD lol

**Alfgard **: Merci! Et oui, le corps humain est surprenant! Mais je t'assure que cela est possible, j'en suis témoin! J'ai des amis à qui c'est arrivé et c'est plutôt...impressionant! lol

**Cyzia :** Contente que ma fic te plaise! xD Et merci pout ton conseil, mais je préfère répondre aux review sur mes fics, c'est plus pratique pour ceux qui se posent les mêmes question que d'autres...

**Zaika **: Merci

**Love Draco Malfoy** : Voila la suite, en retard, désolée T.T

**Itsukiclai **: Oh Merki lol J'espère que cette suite plait autant!

**Polarisn7 **: Oui lol J'aime les seme jaloux mais j'avoue que j'ai pas beaucoup exploité le filon lol

**ange34** : J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite!

**P'tit lion** : Merci pour ces jolis compliments! Oui j'aime quand Dray est petit ET le uke (suprêêêême ! lol) mais je pense que tu t'y est habitué, lol , kiss!

**Dragonneva :** Hellow ma zuzu! lol! OUI, l'histoire du**_ HPDM_** et du_**DMHP, **_y'en a pas beaucoup qu'ils l'on saisit malheureusement!! T.T Gros kiss!

**Hisokaren :** Et non j'ai décidé de faire dans le rapide et vu que Dray partage ses sentiments, ce n'est pas difficile! lol

**Capricrne1773** : lol, les nouvelles de pisse-partout dans le prochain chap' tu vas voir, hinhinhin...

**Nesshrya : ** Merci à toi! Et merci d'avoir été patiente surtout! J'espère que ça ne te déçoit pas! Kiss!

**oO-Lunapiix-Oo**: Encore désolée pour le retard!!!! Je suis contente que tu est aimé mes deux premiers chap'! lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde voila le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, excusez la partie lemon, je sais pas les écrire xD Je suis une quiche!**

**J'ai créer un nouveau blog (et je m'en occupe cette fois) venez le visitez, ca me ferai plaisir!**

**J'y met entre autres mes dessins (oui parceque à la base, je dessine xD)**

http:// sweetsnow. over-blog. com/

Oui je fais ma pub et j'ai pas honte!xD

***

**Chapitre 4**

*****  
**

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent silencieusement, laissant entrer un homme brun à la carrure impressionnante dans l'officine.

Et la vue qui lui était offerte ne fut pas pour lui déplaire.

Draco, debout sur une chaise rangeait minutieusement les médicaments sur les étagères appropriés.

S'appliquant à aligner correctement les boîtes de divers tailles et couleurs.

N'ayant pas entendu le client, le blond continua à siffloter gaiement.

Harry un sourire goguenard s'approcha doucement.

Pour clarifier les choses, ils formaient un couple depuis presque deux mois à présent.

Absolument, personne n'était au courant, pas même les amis proches!

Les deux amants s'étaient bien mit d'accord sur ce point, tout cela devait rester secret, c'était une question de survie.

La presse laissait juste deviner une grande amitié entre les deux anciennes Némésis.

Donc inutile de préciser qu'aucun geste de tendresse ne transparaissait en publique.

Mais là, voyant le popotin de son blond remuer énergiquement, c'était une tentation à laquelle il ne pouvait résisté. Alors c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il s'approcha de son amant et lui lui attrapa solidement les jambes.

- HA MERLIN! Hurla Draco en s'effondrant...Dans les bras de son âme-sœur qui le rattrapa.

- Je suis malade, monsieur le docteur, j'ai besoin d'un bisou, fit Harry avec une petite voix coupable tandis qu'il tendait désespérément ses lèvres.

Draco, encore sous le choc, le frappa avec une boîte de doliprane.

- Mais ça va pas! J'ai cru mourir!

Harry le reposa au sol.

- Désolé, je t'ai vu bouger les fesses, tu sais que je n'y résiste pas...

- Crétin d'obsédé de griffondor va! Fais attention à ce que tu fais et à ce que tu dis, le prévint son blond.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai quand même fait attention qu'il n'y est personne dans les parages.

- AH oui? Et tu as pensé aux caméras gros malin?

- Euh...Nan, dit-il en relevant son regard légèrement paniqué vers les coins du plafond.

- Il n'y a pas de caméra Harry, répliqua L'ancien serpentard un tantinet agacé.

L'autre ne cacha pas son soulagement.

- C'est pour le principe! Tu sais parfaitement que les journalistes sont sur notre dos.

- Oui je sais, dit le brun en ramassant les quelques boîtes éparpillées au sol. Mais à part les "pseudos" caméras, je te juuuure que j'ai fait attention!!

-...

- C'est vrai!

- ?

- Bon, t'es tout seul de toute façon? Il jeta un oeil à sa montre, ton patron est partit déjeuner?

- Oui, il devrait revenir dans une petite heure, confirma l'apprenti médicomage.

- Huuuum, c'est fou ce qu'on peut faire en une heure! Glissa insidieusement le Survivant.

- ...Tu n'es pas sérieux la...N'est-ce pas? Grogna son vis-à vis quand deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille fine.

- Hooooo Si, dit il en plongeant dans son cou.

Il verrouilla les portes automatiques d'un sort informulé.

- Obsédé va!...Ah!......Viens!...Je connais un endroit plus tranquille.

Harry pensa non sans une bouffée de fierté que son amant n'était pas très dur à convaincre, tant mieux!

Il fut entrainé dans une pièce tout au fond de l'officine, un bureau remplit de paperasses, pour la majorité des pubs et des factures.

Mais tout valdingua, en une fraction de secondes.

- Il faut se dépécher Harry chéri! J'ai pas envie que mon patron me tombe dessus( Harry chéri se garda bien de lui dire qu'il avait verrouillé le magasin).

L'aristocrate s'asseya sur le bureau de manière subjective.

- Petit cochon va! Le taquina le brun, puis il claqua des doigts et leurs vêtements disparurent.

Le brun se colla au blond, embrassant la mâchoire fine avec douceur tandis que l'adonis à la peau diaphane enserrait son amant de ses longues jambes, ravivant leur désir à fleur de peau.

Les longs doigts blancs fourrageait la chevelure eben, alors que le Survivant descendu jusqu'au tétons, les léchaient tantôt sauvagement tantôt sensuellement.

Les érections se faisaient plus douloureuses, se frictionnant fiévreusement.

Le blond se cambrait davantage, accroissant le feu dans les reins de son amant, il ondula plus franchement contre lui, leurs arrachant des gémissements impatients.

Descendant lentement du bureau, les mains de Draco glissèrent amoureusement vers le bas ventre de son brun alors que sa langue empruntait le même chemin, commençant à la naissance des pectoraux saillants et bronzés, elle continua à descendre, parcourant les abdominaux recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Il s'attarda sur le nombril et arrivé à l'objet de ses désirs, il pointa sa langue sur le gland gorgé de sang, referma délicatement sa bouche sur le membre gonflé et entama de langoureux mouvement de va et viens.

Et là, Harry crut décoller, la bouche entrouverte et le souffle érratique, il s'appuya contre le bureau, la tête rejetée en arrière et le poing serré dans les mèches d'or.

Draco suçait à la perfection!

Et ses succions se firent plus insistantes.

- Att-Attends Draco, je vais...Relève toi. Je veux jouir en toi...

Loin d'être contre cette idée, son amant l'embrassa à pleine bouche puis s'appuya contre le bureau, son derrière bien tendu.

Harry se lova contre son dos, son sexe raide entre les fesses blanches.

Il lécha le lobe laiteux.

- Vas y Harry, tout de suite, je ne peux plus tenir, ordonna le blond dans un murmure.

N'attendant pas plus, il saisit les hanches solidement et s'enfonça doucement dans son amant.

Aussi serré qu'au premier jour, et quand Draco ne put retenir ce gémissement exquis, Harry crut voir les étoiles.

Il accéléra la cadence, s'enfonçant davantage dans sa moitié, il mordilla la nuque offerte, il adorait faire ça, Draco venait toujours à sa rencontre, s'enfonçant avec une vitesse impressionnante sur le membre du brun.

Draco étouffa un étranglement dans sa main, signe qu'il venait de jouir, et Harry le suivit de prêt...

Reprenant leur souffle et leur esprit, assis au sol contre le bureau le blond s'appliquait à embrasser le cou fort de son sportif de mari...

- Draco, je t'aime mon amour...

- Moi aussi, Harry je t'aime de toute mon âme...

**FIIIIIIIIIIIIN**

Voila c'est la fin et c'est fluffy!

Bon, j'espère que ma piètre façon d'écrire ne vous à pas trop déplut!!

Merci d'avoir été fidèle!

Gros bisous à touuus^^

RAR

Ptit lion

Saluut, merci pour tes compliments!

J'espère que la suite teplait!

Gros bisous!!!

Lunapix

Wow, ma fic te plait et ça me fait hyper plaisir!!

J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chap'

biz!

FearlessGirl

Merci à toi!!!^^

Safinette

Ah bah tu sais, les lemons c'est VRAIMENT pas mon truc, mais j'espère que ça se tient quand même xD

Merci à toi!

Ludwing

Heeeeey salut^^

J'adore tes reviews!!

Et comme je l'ai dit plus haut mes lemon c'est de la merde lol

J'espère que ça ne te décois pas!!T_T

Grooos bisous!!!

Maelys Halliwell Black

Et bien la voici...Avec heu...Beaucoup de retard!xD

Lynshan

Merci pour tout tes compliments!!^^

Ca me fait super plaisir, tu as du attendre longtemps pour ce chap', j'espère au moins qu'il te plaira!!

Grooos bisous, encore merci^^

Originel

lol

Ah oui le fameux dominant/dominant, ça me lamine de voir le nombre Harry uke sur ce site lol

Grosse biz'

Minouch

oups...désolée pour l'attente!

potter29

Merci beaucoup!!^^

little_darkangel972

Ahlala...Vraiment désolée^^;;


End file.
